Angeal Knix
Angeal Knix is the Guild Master of the Azul Phoenix Guild. Physical Appearance Angeal is a lean yet muscular, blonde-haired man with a rather sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wears a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration. While his chest was bare in his initial appearance, in his subsequent appearances he has the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol. Personality Angeal is a cool and level headed man who only gets emotional when it involves immediate danger to one of his allies. Otherwise Angeal is what is known as Zen, which is complete and utter peace with himself. He is not only worriless he is also fearless and very confident. Story Skills and Abilities Peak Physical Conditioning: Marco is still quite young and has developed his body to immense physical fitness. He is impressively fast and strong aswell as very energetic. Even so his physical body is weakened by his magic and so his durability has some to be desired. Master Combatan'''t: Angeal has been a fighter his entire life and has had no formal training. He is a fearless brawler and a scrapper non the less, someone who will use any underhanded tactic to hurt and defeat his opponent. '''Sensory Wizard: Angeal has the unique ability to sense Magical Energy. He is able to "smell" Ethernano in the air, so he can track it even after a spell is used. This also gives him the ability to sense the Magic energy within a person, so he can sense them without seeing or hearing them. Magic Take Over: Angeal is a highly accomplished user of the Take Over Magic. A form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know". Angeals form of the Magic is known as Mythic Soul which allows the user to take form of a being that no longer exists and now only lives in Legends. *'Partial Take Over': Angeal is capable of transforming only certain limbs of his body or simply use the ability of his captured Mythical Creature, which in his case is a Phoenix. He can use Partial Take Over to use the blue flames of the Phoenix or transform his arms into Phoenix Wings. **'Azure Wing': An unamed Spell in which Angeal transforms the entirety of most of his arms into Wings made of Blue Flames. This allows him to fly and to move at enhanced speeds through the air. *'Full Body Take Over': Through the user of a Full Body Take Over, Angeal can transform completely into a Phoenix at will. It is a Phoenix made of completely Blue Flames which grant him incredible speed and destructive power. This also grants him intangibility, he can regenerate any wounds with fire, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Because of this, Angeal is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage in his phoenix form with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. **'Mythic Soul: Phoenix' (の魂:フェニックス Shinwa no Tamashii：Fuxenikkusu): By consuming the powers of a Phoenix, Angeal is able to completely take its shape and form, transforming himself into a Blue Phoenix made of Fire. ***'Enhanced Speed': A Phoenix can fly incredibly fast, moving through the air at incredible speeds. This enables Angeal to move extremely quickly through the air to travel, evade and attack. ***'Enhanced Destructive Power': Angeal's Phoenix Form is completely made of flames and will incinerate anything it attacks with extreme destructive force. Angeal has mastered this to where he can chose what to and what not to burn. ***'Intangibility': Because he is made of Fire in this form, physical attacks simply phase through him and incinerate. When injury caused by Magic, Angeal is able to instantly regenerate the flames and shows no sign of any pain dealt. Category:NPC Category:Azul Phoenix Member